


Gibbs Kissed Me!

by Musichick2004



Series: Tony's guys [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Gibbs kissed Tony after a drunken confession, and he has to talk to Tim about it. How will he react?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



  
“Hey Tone, what’s…” Tim’s question was interrupted as Tony pushed his way into the small apartment.    
  
“Just brought pizza and beer…thought maybe we could watch a movie tonight? Star Wars? Or maybe one of the Star Treks? The good ones…maybe the one with the whales? I liked that one…it’s an even right? You said the even numbers are the best...” Tony was babbling. Just a bit.   
  
“OK, you brought my favorite craft beer, there’s vegetables on the pizza, and you’re suggesting an original-cast Trek movie? What did you  _ do _ ?” Tim propped his hands on his hips and stared at Tony as he pulled some paper plates from the cupboard.    
  
“Nothing! I just…I mean…I didn’t…” Tony’s face fell. “It wasn’t me!”    
  
Tim snorted. “You know you’re like a 5 year old sometimes, right? You’re worried or upset about something, so spit it out.”    
  
Tony sighed. He dropped the plates on the counter and wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist. “Gibbs. It was Gibbs.”    
  
Tim inhaled sharply. He knew how Tony felt about Gibbs. The man had broken his heart when he went to Mexico, and Tim had worked very hard to pick up the pieces, once he’d gotten over his own issues with their boss. “Did he hurt you, Tony? Cuz if he did…”    
  
Tony snorted into Tim’s shoulder, “first…I appreciate the attempt at a threat of bodily harm against Gibbs, but if Ziva can’t take him down…”    
  
“I can triple his alimony payments…”    
  
“OK, easy McHacker.” Tony looked up into the fiery eyes of his lover, “It’s not bad. He’s been better, lately. I went over there this morning to talk, and…” Tony sighed, “He’d been drinking. It was 11am, and he’d been drinking. I felt terrible, I mean, he’s supposed to be this strong, stoic type, right, and he’s fairly intoxicated at 11am? On bourbon? That’s not OK. Then he told me some stuff he’ll probably regret…”    
  
Tim frowned, “What stuff?”    
  
Tony shook his head, “just…he lost someone. That’s why he was so freaked before Mexico. It’s part of why he ran. Someone really important, and that explosion brought it all back, and I guess the anniversary of that death is tomorrow. That’s why he was drinking. And I was being really supportive, and listening, and a good friend, and he…” Tony’s eyebrows pinched together in concern, “he kissed me.”    
  
Tim nodded. “And you were OK with that? He didn’t push you for more?”    
  
Tony shook his head. “I backed off, Tim. I told him about us. I figure if he was ready to throw rule 12 out the window, he wouldn’t care. And I mentioned what we’ve talked about, but I couldn’t kiss him again. I wanted to…but I wasn’t sure…”   
  
“Tony, it’s OK.” Tim smiled at him and kissed him gently. “I mean it. But I’m glad you wanted to talk first. Especially since it’s Gibbs. The man has a minefield of baggage, so I just ask you to think about it, after we talk about us?”    
  
Tony closed his eyes and nodded, kissing Tim deeper, until the younger man pushed him back. He groaned, but sighed in acceptance. “I know, talking and food first, right?”    
  
Tim chuckled, “Yup.” The pair sat on the couch and grabbed slices of pizza, facing each other. “Look, Tony, we’ve talked about this. Abby really helped me realize that I’m not as ‘into’ monogamy as I thought I was. I DO want us to be together, committed, long term. I love you, and nothing’s gonna change that. But humans are animals, and monogamy isn't necessarily natural. We’ve gone over this, and yes, I really do believe it.”

Tony nodded. “It just...I'm not a cheater, Tim. I  _ want _ more from him, I do, I always have, even when he’s being the biggest bastard in the book, but...as much as I  _ want _ him, I  _ love _ you. I don't want to screw that up.”

Tim’s hand stroked Tony's knee, “you’re  _ not _ a cheater. I know that Tony. I'm just worried about  _ you _ . If you want to date him, go for it. I know you'll be here for me, and I'll be here for you. But let’s talk first, ok?”

Tony sighed, setting his plate down, and leaned against Tim. “What do you want to talk about? This is  _ really _ weird, you know. I mean, I've never been one for commitment, but I've only ever been with one person at a time if it was for more than a date or two.”

Tim stroked his hair, “Let’s start with what you want. And how you're going to handle his...um...unique personality.” Tony looked at him, unsure, but Tim smiled, “I’m not judging, Tony. I want you to have whatever you want, and I don't want to see you hurt. I want us to talk about it. I love you,  _ and _ you're my best friend. I’ve talked to you about still wanting something with Abby, right?”

Tony shrugged and hugged Tim closer, “yeah, but you guys are my best friends. And you were an item before I got anywhere near your pants.”

Tim snorted, “And you and Gibbs weren't an item? Come on, you bicker worse than an old married couple. Talk to me babe.”

Tony smiled, “it’s not just sex, although that would be awesome. But it’s like he was the one person who saw through all my bullshit. He knew I could be more than I was, he knocked some sense into me... literally. I trusted him, and for a long time he was the  _ only _ person I'd ever truly trusted. You know how much it killed me, watching him walk out like that and treating me like just some random employee. And now that he’s back, like  _ really _ back, it’s given me hope again. That I can trust him. That maybe he can trust me.” He met Tim's eyes, “but I  _ know _ I trust you, I trust Abby and Jimmy and Ducky...I'm not alone anymore, so why do I feel like I want this?”

Tim kissed his forehead, “babe, having people who love you and trust you, and trusting in them, doesn't mean you can't crave love and trust from others too. He’s important to you. He trusted you with something today, and it meant something. That’s not a bad thing.”

“How would it work, though...like, you and Abby are so intermittent, it’s never a big deal if you go out or something, but you know Gibbs...he'll want more than that. I won't let him steal me away from you, but…”

“But he’ll want to. That's your call babe. Sundays are ours, the whole 24 hours, unless there's a case, that's not negotiable. Same as always. But the rest? We can work it out.”

“Can we maybe  _ not _ talk about Gibbs or Abby right now?” Tony leaned up and started running his lips along Tim’s throat, “because I really have other things on my mind.”

Tim snickered, “well, maybe…” he stood quickly and pulled Tony to the bedroom. Their lips met and immediately their hands made quick work of the buttons on their shirts. Tony started to kiss along Tim's collarbone, but Tim dropped to his knees.

Tony knew how much Tim loved this. He’d never met anyone with such an oral fixation. If he thrived on touch, Tim needed to do something with his mouth. “Jesus, Tim…” Tony groaned at the man beneath him, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. The younger man cupped the shaft of his erection with dry lips through his trunks and mouthed up and down reverently, as though he were worshipping it. “Come on, Tim...just…”

Tim pulled back and looked up at his lover. He was always uncomfortable when Tim played with him like this. Still insecure. “Tony...let me. Please.” He knew his puppy dog eyes would work, and then Tony shrugged and closed his eyes, leaning them up toward the ceiling. Tim smiled and slowly inched Tony's underwear down to his thighs, immediately catching the head of his cock in his mouth. Tony gasped as he hummed around the crown, swirling his tongue around the ridge and across the slit. He licked and teased for what settled like forever, then Tim did something he’d never done for anyone else--he plunged down Tony's shaft, burying his nose in the soft curls at the base, stretching his tongue forward to lap at his balls.

“Fuuuuuuuck….” Tony curled forward, grabbing Tim’s shoulders and nearly cumming from the sudden heat. “Damnit, Tim, wait…”  _ Dad in a bikini...Someone scratching my car...Carey Grant quitting acting to become a coal miner... _ Tony tried to think of things that would bring him back from the edge quickly, as Tim kept sliding the tip of his tongue across the sensitive skin of his balls. He shuddered as the back of Tim’s tongue pressed up into the underside of his cock, but eventually got control. “Ok...ok...wow, that was almost…”

Tim didn't wait for more. He swallowed hard, constricting the tip of Tony's cock in the back of his mouth, cutting off whatever he was going to say. He pulled back, twisting his tongue around as much as he could, then thrust back, hard. He looked up and grabbed Tony’s hips, nodding.

Tony saw Tim’s unspoken request. He actually  _ liked _ when Tony fucked his mouth. “How did I get so lucky?” He asked, and Tim’s eyes fluttered as he blushed. Tony loved that blush... especially when it traveled down his neck, and even across his chest. He started thrusting gently forward, his fingers gripping lightly into Tim's shoulders, until Tim grunted and slapped his ass. “Alright, McBossy,” Tony snickered. He slid one hand up into Tim’s short hair and pulled him close.

Tony started fucking him hard, then, and Tim just closed his eyes and held onto his hips, hollowing his cheeks and giving just the amount of suction he knew Tony loved. He felt his boxers getting wet from his own precum, but he kept his hands on Tony. This was about  _ him _ right now. Soon, Tony’s rhythm faltered, and his grip on Tim’s shoulder and hair tightened. Tim opened his eyes and took over, watching Tony’s face as he gasped and groaned and finally lost control, thrusting hard into Tim's mouth, letting Tim squeeze his balls and press against his perineum.

“Fuck, Tim….Jesus fuck…” Tony cried out as he came, watching Tim swallow around him, locking eyes with him as he licked and sucked Tony through his orgasm, until Tony had to push him off. “No more...need 20 minutes…” Tim raised an eyebrow. “Ok, 30.” Tim didn't move. “Ok, I'm old! 45 at the most, McCritical!” He laughed as Tim smirked and gave him one final kiss to the head of his rapidly deflating cock. “Now get up here and leave little Tony alone for a bit.”

Tim stood for just a second, then sat on the bed and pulled Tony into his lap. “Not little. Perfect.”

Tony wriggled uncomfortably, straddling McGee’s still-clothed hips. “Stop.”

Tim shook his head, “nope. I won't. Not until you stop giving me that  _ look _ you get every time I look at you. I don't get why you're self conscious, Tony. You know you look good, you never hide the rest of your body.”

Tony tried to get up...tried to run and hide, preferably forever. But Tim locked his fingers behind his back. He pouted. It didn't work. “Because...Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, aka 'Sex Machine,’ isn't supposed to have a dick that runs on the smaller side of average, ok? Maybe it does the job, but it could be bigger, better, stronger…”

Tim took a page from Gibbs’s book and smacked Tony upside the head. “Almost 6 inches is actually the larger side of average, Tony.”

“I don't like being  _ average _ .” Tony grumbled.

Tim kissed his neck, “Tony, you're certainly not average. Do you know why I love sucking you off?” Tony shook his head, “because you do  _ so _ much for me. And that is one thing I  _ know _ I can give you. Your size is an  _ advantage _ there. You can fuck my mouth, I can swallow you down, I can lick your balls at the same time, for God’s sake. I know you love it, but I love it too. Doing that for you could probably make me cum without touching myself if I tried. And when you're touching me? When you're fucking me? Size really doesn't matter, Tony. I never would have thought twice about it if you weren't so self conscious. Because you know how to use what you've got, babe. And I love when you do.”

Tony huffed, “still… God, I've seen Gibbs in the shower… By accident, of course…” he ignored Tim's eye roll, “he's… _ Not _ average… Like…”

Tim smacked Tony again, “It. Doesn't. Matter. You are a sex machine because you know what you're doing. You are a master of seduction, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You are as good at foreplay as you are at piano. By the time I'm ready for your cock, you've gotten me to a point where just feeling you close to me is enough to make me cum, much less when you actually fuck me. Shit, Tony, I even changed the name of my books for you”

Tony froze. “What?” He slowly leaned back and narrowed his eyes at McGee. “Spill McGemCity.”

“It wasn't originally 'Deep Six’...My original title involved the term ‘Bullet Sponge.’ Because L.J. Tibbs is always getting shot at, and he's a marine working for the Navy…”

Tony blinked slowly. He'd heard the term before. “And you changed it because…”

Tim blushed, “because I was thinking about how much I love that, because you're 6 inches, I can deep throat you, and how hot it gets me… And my brain made some jumps to the title 'Deep Six'. It's not a direct reference, but I thought it sounded better.”

Tony groaned, “you're kidding. Please say you're kidding.”

Tim shook his head. “Nope. I love the feeling of having you totally inside me. If you were bigger, I couldn't do it. I had a boyfriend in college who was almost 8”, and no matter how much I tried, it never worked. It hurt, it was never good, and I felt like a failure. With you, it’s intimate and sexy and hot as hell.” He shifted his hips, letting Tony feel his cock still straining against the seams of his pants.

It was Tony's turn to blush. “Well, if I get you all hot and bothered by fucking your mouth, maybe you should try fucking me?” It hadn't been 45 minutes, but sitting on Tim’s lap seemed to be helping move things along with downstairs Tony.

“And we’ll talk more about Gibbs after. Before you get any ideas in your head, I don't think I could share, Tony. Not in bed. Same as Abby, as much as she pokes at it, I don't think a threesome would work.”

Tony snickered as he flopped onto his back on the bed. “Damn. You sure you don't want a Tony sandwich? That would be fucking hot, let me tell you…”

Tim shucked his pants and underwear and slapped Tony's hip. “Quit dreaming DiNozzo.” He lifted Tony's thighs and knelt between them, then lowered himself down over his lover. “I've got enough right here.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> **yes, this is assuming Gibbs never revealed Shannon/Kelly to the team
> 
> This all happened because Jane asked if Tony's size is what inspired the 'Deep Six' title. Muse wanted to know how McGee would have known... And apparently an open relationship was her response!
> 
> I have no idea if I'll continue this series, but I figured I'd make a series just in case the muse (or Jane) strikes again.


End file.
